The Multipurpose Arthritis Center (MAC) of the University of Alabama in Birmingham (UAB) is Multidisciplinary effort by faculty and staff of the Schools of Medicine, Dentistry, Nursing, Public Health, and Community and Allied Health, and the University Hospitals and Clinics. A broad spectrum of ongoing and proposed activities is focused on basic and clinical research, education, community activities, and health services research. Research in MAC includes studies in the areas of immunology, virology, mycoplasmology, molecular biology, genetics, connective tissue biochemistry, and clinical rheumatology. The Education Component spans the spectrum of professional, allied health, postgraduate and public and patient educational activities. The Community and HEalth Services Research Component highlights socio-economic factors that influence the well-being of patients with rheumatic disease. This application includes feasibility proposals in fundamental research from seven investigators to study basic mechanisms involved in the pathogenesis of the rheumatic diseases. Five new projects are proposed in patient and professional education. Six projects are proposed in the Community and Health Services Research Component, and include critical evaluation analyses applicable to this important area. In addition, three Core Units are proposed - continuation of the Hybridoma Core Facility, and development of a new Immunogenetics Core and a new Evaluation, Biostatistics and Data Management Core Unit. The overall goals are to coordinate existing arthritis programs and initiate new programs in arthritis so that we can achieve 1) greater knowledge of the etiologies, pathogeneses and therapies of the rheumatic diseases 2) better systems of health education 3) documentation of current and improvement of future patient services and 4) a more enlightened community attitude toward arthritis.